Rockaby
by PolkaMusic
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Smut. Reed finds himself inexplicably turned on at 3 am. The only solution is to wake Shane up with sexy times. Somnophilia warning. Rane.


_**If you don't like the thought of Reed and Shane having rough sex on a regular basis this probably isn't for you.**_

**Also ugh this is dumb and rushed and I wrote it a long time ago and apologies all around.**

**Warnings for some somnophilia like happenings.**

_AKA Reed's really horny at 3 AM and fucks Shane even though he's half asleep._

* * *

Every single time Reed and Shane had sex it was incredible. But there was always a distinction, something that set each instance apart even if they didn't do anything new. There were times where they were sweet and slow, with plenty of kisses but no position changes. And then there were times when it got wild, all panting and scratching, with bites taking the place of the kisses. Because Shane knew how to do it both.

He knew exactly which way to position the smaller boy's legs when he was between them and Reed was on his back, knew how to thrust his hips to make it slow and deep, knew how to make Reed's eyelids flutter. Shane would stare into Reed's eyes the whole time, watching them widen or close, placing small kisses on his lips while they stayed face to face. They always were unless Shane sat up to throw one of Reed's legs on his shoulder, holding it there while he pounded into him faster. Reed would claw at the sheets and moan into the pillows and Shane wouldn't be able to help the feeling of cockiness he got at seeing him come undone like that. But he would always slow it back down so they could maintain the same intimacy of being so close. And Reed loved when it was like that. The passion and love could make it so, so damn good. Because Shane knew how to make love.

But he could also fuck. He could bend Reed any way he wanted; flip him over on his stomach; twist his body; turn him around; pull him on his lap; shove him against a wall, desk, couch, or shower; spread his legs or them jerk upwards; just take complete control over his entire person. He could keep the pace brutal and fast, fucking Reed so hard he could barely catch the breath it took to moan properly. He could whisper absolute filth in his ear while Reed had no choice but to just gasp and take it. He would grab Reed's hips tightly while being ridden, fingers leaving bruises and scratch marks in their place. He would also thrust upwards so fast it would make Reed bounce on top of him, his face stuck in an expression of absolute pleasure and his moans being constantly cut off by the force of each bounce. He could make it last, make Reed have multiple orgasms, make him say words he never would in day to day life, make him lose his goddamn mind. And Reed loved every second of it. Yes, Shane could fuck.

Reed loved each variety equally. He loved to make love, it was beautiful and perfect and he could never get enough of putting how he felt about Shane into action. But right now, right now he just wanted to be fucked. Hard and wet and deep and messy. But there was one problem. It was three am. On a Tuesday.

He kicked at the covers in frustration. It wasn't often that he was this turned on for no reason at all, especially to the point where he couldn't even ignore it. And he couldn't just take care of it himself. Even if he would (which he wouldn't, he never really did that sort of thing…or even knew how) he _couldn't. _Not only was his roommate still in the room, but Blaine had stayed the night, lovingly cuddling with Kurt and both of them fast asleep. He had never touched himself alone and he certainly wasn't about to do it with two other people in the room, asleep or not.

He sighed angrily and unwillingly thought of Shane. Thinking of everything he could do to him wasn't helping. He was sure Shane would be happy to jerk him off or suck his dick even if it was three in the morning. He loved seeing Reed turned on with no explanation. But he didn't want a blowjob. He wanted to be_ fucked, entered, penetrated, whatever, _just as long as his prostate was involved somehow.

He didn't know if Shane would be up to putting in all that work so late in the night, and it would be so embarrassing waking him up only to be let down. But after a couple of minutes of doing nothing but lying there thinking about all the things Shane did to him (or could do) he was beginning to reconsider. Reed could always do most the work anyways.

He was still nervous, but the feeling in his abdomen drove him. Shane was alone in his room and that was rare. It was sign for Reed to get over the fear and go for it. The worse he could do was say it was too late, right?

Reed didn't need much convincing to get out of bed and creep into the hall. The arousal was becoming downright painful and he had to do something to get rid of it.

Shane's room was dark and quiet and Reed flinched when the door squeaked. He froze to see if he managed to wake Shane up a lot earlier than planned, but the breathing lump on the bed didn't stir. He stepped in fully, gently closing the door behind him. He was left in the dark waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, he crawled into the empty space on Shane's bed as quietly as he could, hoping the movement wouldn't wake him up. He didn't know why he was so scared of waking him when he was about to do just that. And ask for sex. He gulped.

Well it was too far to turn back now. He pushed himself under the covers, wrapping his arms around Shane from behind. When that didn't wake him up, he released his hold and sat up, shaking him a little.

"Shane," he whispered. Nothing happened. He shook harder. "Shane."

Shane finally mumbled a little, rolling onto his back. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing was still deep.

Another hard shake. "Shane!"

Shane finally cracked an eye open, muttering a sleepy "what?" before closing it again.

Reed's eyes squinted in irritation. "Wake up, idiot. I want your cock." It was put quite bluntly but Reed was done wasting time. He did want to get _some_ sleep tonight.

Shane barely opened his eyes, looking void of surprise or confusion or anything Reed was expecting. He still looked asleep honestly. He closed them again before breathing, "it's yours."

Reed's mouth turned up a little in relief. Of course Shane would be willing. And of course he would say something like that. He reached across Shane's still body to the night table by the bed. He knew he kept lube there because Reed did too. They never knew whose room they'd be in when the moment struck. Or whose bathroom.

Once he had it he leaned back down to see Shane was breathing deeply again. Rolling his eyes, he cursed him under his breath. Whatever. He was still doing this whether Shane was actively participating or not.

He couldn't help but to blush brightly when he pulled down Shane's pajama bottoms and boxers, only as much as necessary. Shane didn't move even when he lubed up a hand and started working him until he was hard. Reed sighed. Apparently he actually was going in this alone.

He let go long enough to pull off his own pants and boxers. He left his shirt, well it was actually one of Shane's oversized ones, on. There was no time for that.

Normally he was always nervous and extremely aware of Shane's reactions whenever he gave him handjobs, but now it wasn't so bad for a couple of reasons. One: he wanted it so bad he didn't care. And two: Shane was still fucking asleep. There were no reactions besides the quickening of his breathing.

Once he was hard enough (Reed really didn't put a lot into it, it's not like Shane was awake to enjoy it) Reed quickly climbed on top to straddle his thighs. He had done this enough to know exactly how to move and what to do when sitting on a cock. He also found that all that fingering Shane did to him at first wasn't exactly necessary, good yes but not required. He could take it and he would when the mood called for fast fucking and not sweet foreplay. And now was one of those times.

So he pushed himself down slowly, enjoying the pressure and the burn he spent most the night fantasizing about.

Finally.

He couldn't stop the groan that slipped out of his mouth, he barely even noticed. All he could think about was how absolutely _perfect _Shane felt inside of him. There was something about tonight that made it feel even better than usual. He just wanted it _so bad. _

He instantly got to work, starting out by moving his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling and finding a rhythm. This was a lot easier when Shane partook, but he was now snoring. Reed rolled his eyes again before closing them completely, letting the feeling take over.

He got lost in it, rocking back and forth faster and faster. As it got faster his moans got louder. He was panting and biting his lips and trying to feel more. The warm shocks he got every time he rocked against Shane's cock just right were making him pull at his own hair, no longer using his hands to balance him, going on pure need alone.

"Shaaaane," he whimpered after a couple seconds of doing this.

Riding Shane while he was unconscious was pretty hot he would admit, but for the last time _he wanted to be fucked_, not do everything all alone. The only thing Shane was doing was groaning a bit in his sleep, mouth twitching ever so often like he was dreaming of this.

The rolling in Reed's hips started and he moved hard and precise, breath hitching and body trembling.

"Shane!" he repeated louder, letting go of his hair to grab a handful of Shane's and tug it hard. "Wake up and fuck me!"

Shane's eyes finally snapped open, fully alert. He looked around and, much to his immense surprise, found Reed on top of him, riding him hard and watching him with lustful eyes. It shocked the hell out of him for all of ten seconds before he realized oh, so _that's _why he was dreaming of this very thing happening. Sure he had dreamed about this before but it never felt as fucking good as it did this time. So that explained that.

He didn't have time to ask what was going on because Reed cut his question off before he started it.

"Fuck me!" he screamed and Shane didn't need to be told twice. He gripped his hips without comment and got to it, thrusting so hard it made Reed bounce, just like he liked it.

Reed instantly got louder, biting his lip painfully tight and pulling Shane's hair again. This was so much better than just rolling his hips on top of an unmoving body. Being fucked hard enough that it made all of his moans be constantly cut off by the power of the thrusts was exactly what he wanted.

He could feel the warmth in his stomach turn hot, traveling down further and to his thighs. And with a particularly powerful brush from Shane's cock he tugged the hair he was holding so harshly it caused Shane's head to snap in that direction.

Shane's head reeled but he didn't really mind the pain. He was still mesmerized by the fact this was even happening. Reed had never done anything like this before, and he could safely say he never imagined he'd wake up to a sweaty, half naked Reed riding him in one of his own oversized shirts. Everything about this was so tantalizing he didn't even know where to start.

He loved when Reed was inexplicitly turned on. And every time he would do anything Reed wanted. This was no exception.

He squeezed the soft hips in his hands, leaving indents where his nails were digging in. There were still many other marks among them from other times Shane had done this very thing. Because of Reed's desire to ride him, he had plenty of opportunities to mark and claim this part of his body. It was enticing to know that because he was the only one to see this part of Reed, he was the only one who knew about the scratches and bruises his clothing covered. No one would ever guess what was underneath. It was all Shane's.

He made sure to keep the pace, forcing Reed's body to bounce on top of his, effectively fucking him so hard he couldn't catch his breath. He was in a continuous state of open mouth moaning and close eyed euphoria, being powerless to do anything but accept the feeling shooting through him like gunfire.

His breath was hitching and his legs twitching when Shane took pity on him and slowed down, rolling his hips up to meet Reed's and making him collapse against his chest. His hand finally released Shane's hair, trailing down to grab onto the hem of his shirt, pulling it down to expose Shane's neck and shoulders where marks of his own lay.

Reed gasped as the new leverage let Shane go deeper inside on him. He started gripping onto his boyfriend's shoulder, his face buried and panting into the other.

Shane took his time, guiding Reed's hips to meet his at a leisure pace, loving the noises he was making right next to his ear.

Reed's moans broke with every slow thrust, sounding more and more like whining. It felt so good he couldn't help the trembling in his legs, but he still wanted more.

"Shaaane," he groaned, nails digging in and scratching deliberately, making sure it hurt. "More."

Shane made sure to tease him, going even slower than before, pulling out and waiting a couple seconds before gradually pushing back in. He did this a couple more times before slamming in roughly, making Reed jerk up in surprise, a loud gasp bouncing off the walls of the room.

His back arched as Shane started pounding him, making him lose his breath once again. Both of his hands were gripping Shane's shoulders now, steadying himself as he sat back in an upright position.

Shane bit his lip and Reed's eyes rolled back, both losing themselves in the sensation. Fucking Reed was so phenomenal Shane could hardly keep his eyes open to watch for his reactions. Seeing Reed come undone as his need grew stronger was always the best part.

And Reed loved hearing the quiet groans and pants that Shane tried to swallow or keep down; the hushed cuss words that sometimes slipped out when everything got to be too much. Like right now. Shane cursed and tightened his grasp on the hips that were riding him perfectly, trying so hard to keep his own thrusts steady and hard.

Reed suddenly cried out, legs twitching again as his muscles tired out. He slowed down, groaning lowly and sucking on his bottom lip.

Shane laughed a little as he watched him calm down and catch his breath, just barely rocking his hips. He figured now would be the perfect time to ask. "Reed," he started, reaching up to brush the strawberry curls that were stuck to his glistening skin back off his face. "What's going on?" When Reed only made a noncommittal hum he added, "This was quite a way to wake up."

Reed's eyes finally opened and they weren't even half lidded. He looked a little guilty when he mumbled, "I just needed you." He worried his lip. "Please don't be mad."

Shane had to laugh again. "Why in the world would I be mad?" He started stroking Reed's cheek after pushing the rest of his hair back. "You can have me anytime you want."

A small smile made its way to Reed's mouth only to be wiped clean when Shane thrust upward with force.

He stopped stroking his cheek, reaching up further to grab onto Reed's curls, giving them a cruel tug. "You want it hard don't you?" he asked, piecing together how rough Reed had been.

Shane was now slamming into him so hard it was difficult to answer. "Y-yes."

Smirking, Shane pulled his hair harder. "That's why you've been using me like your own personal toy?"

Knowing Shane would expect an answer, Reed gasped, "Yes." His eyes were closed and he was starting to bounce with each thrust again. He rocked his hips faster, trying to keep up with Shane. It was fast and rough and sloppy and everything he wanted. But he still wanted more.

"Shane," he whined, hands tearing at Shane's shirt uselessly. "Please."

"Please what?" Shane asked, releasing Reed's hair in favor of grabbing his hips again. He already knew the answer but Reed seemed to be having trouble responding. He couldn't think of the words and it didn't help that Shane was now trying to make it more difficult by pounding him harder.

"Well?" Shane asked and even though it was only one word Reed could hear how cocky and smug he sounded. A flicker of irritation ran through him. He knew Shane loved getting him like this and took pride in the fact he could make him act this way, but right now it was getting on his nerves.

He clutched onto Shane's shirt and pulled him up roughly until they were face to face. Shane looked surprised by the force of his actions but he still had that vain glint in his eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Reed only growled, showing his teeth before he let go, letting Shane fall back down. Shane stared him in momentary shock, watching as Reed's head fell back and his eyes closed.

Dominate Reed would always be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

Soon his shock was being replaced by another smirk. Reed was so fucking perfect.

Despite the fact that Shane was still thrusting into him at the same speed, Reed's hips were starting to slow down. His legs were quivering and his muscles aching. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest and it was impossible to catch his breath.

Shane was quick to notice this and instantly tried to sit up against the headboard, pulling Reed's body with him. Once he was upright, Reed fell against his chest and laid his head against Shane's shoulder, just like Shane thought he would.

"What's wrong?" he asked and it still sounded condescending. "Did your ride make you too tired?"

If Reed could cuss him out he would. Instead he just groaned, holding onto Shane and gripping tightly. His hips were barely moving anymore, he just let Shane do all the work.

The lack of response had Shane smirking again. "I'll take that as a yes." He reached under Reed's legs to pull him up higher. "Do you want me to control you now?" Reed only whimpered. Shane gave an absentminded slap to his ass. "Want me to fuck you hard until you shake and come?"

Reed mumbled incoherently. Heat flared up his body at Shane's words. That was the only thing he wanted right now.

Even if Shane couldn't understand what he said, he still knew that's what he wanted. He wrapped his arms back around Reed's legs, holding their bodies together while he flipped them around so that Reed was on the bottom.

Reed's legs instantly started to tremble closed, trying to keep his body from losing what control he had over it. Shane's hands were there stopping them and prying them back open. He leaned in to whisper in Reed's ear. "Keep your pretty legs spread for me."

Reed groaned, throwing his head back on the pillows. He lifted his hips up, allowing Shane to grab onto them fully, and locked his legs around Shane's waist.

Shane was immediately slamming into him again, now being able to move more freely. Reed's moaning got louder as the thrusting got faster. His heart was hammering and his body shaking. The sweat was making Shane's dance shirt he was wearing stick to his skin uncomfortably. With the heat in his stomach and between his legs, and the sweat sleeking his body, he now wished he would have taken off after all.

Shane was glad Reed kept it on. Reed wearing his shirt but nothing else, sweating and moaning and fucked halfway to orgasm was stunning in an indescribable way. He was however regretting that he still had his own shirt on. But he really didn't have a choice in that matter.

He tried to keep his thrusts level but he was rapidly getting lost in how Reed looked withering against the sheets, clinging to him and scratching at his back. He would never be over how beautiful Reed was.

But apparently he was slacking because Reed was soon whining more than ever. "Shane," he pouted his wet lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Harder."

Shane was glad to comply. His right hand slipped lower until it was under Reed's knee. He grabbed on, hoisting his leg up until it was on his shoulder, the other still resting on his hip.

The advantage of this position was obvious. Shane could now fuck Reed with nothing holding him back, no reservations. Reed must have realized this because he braced himself, knowing him was about to get slammed into the headboard.

As soon as Shane started moving fast, Reed's body bounced in response. Shane got faster, sending Reed further upward. Soon the sound of Shane's thrusts were amplified by the headboard crashing into the wall, making loud bangs sound throughout the whole room.

They were both far too gone to notice. Shane could feel the tightening in his body and Reed couldn't think about anything else except the electricity rocking through his body.

Shane kept the pace, gripped Reed's leg to keep it in place on his shoulder. His eyes were lidded but still watching Reed arch his back and squirm. He could tell by the way Reed's face was frozen in an expression that was mostly pleasure but held just a hint of pain that he was close. His cries were getting louder and his nails were scratching sharper.

Shane lifted his other leg a little higher, forcing them open wider so he could reach down to stroke Reed's cock, continuously running his thumb over the head. This caused Reed to become an even bigger mess, all mumbles and whimpers and gasps.

"Come on, baby. You're so close," Shane panted over the bangs of the headboard. "Come for me. Say my name and come for me."

Reed couldn't hold it together anymore and he did just that, letting the shaking in his legs take over. He hips jerked upwards and into Shane's hand, fireworks going off in his abdomen and stars flying behind his eyes. His back arched as his body shook with convulsions and goose bumps sparked up and down his arms.

Shane watched, as he always did, before he was hurled into his own orgasm. He groaned and finally let himself close his eyes, letting wave after wave of heat wash through him. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he leaned down, sliding Reed's leg off his shoulder and laying kisses all over his face.

Reed lie there panting, not moving and letting Shane kiss and reposition him. His legs felt like jelly and his whole body felt useless. He knew he wasn't making it back to his room tonight, not that he wanted to.

Once they were lying side to side, Shane kissed him fully on the mouth. Reed kissed back lazily, not really wanting to move.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, like he always did afterwards.

Reed hummed. "Yes. That was exactly what I wanted."

Shane grinned, brushing his hair back to kiss his forehead. "And why exactly did you want this at," he stole a peek at the clock. "Nearly 4 a.m.?"

Reed shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning against Shane's chest. "I don't know I just got…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Horny?" Shane guessed. Reed's cheeks turned pink and he buried his head further into Shane, making him laugh. "You can say it Reed, it's not a bad word."

"Yeah well, I just couldn't ignore it." His blush darkened and he started to feel guilty again. "I know it was too late but I just wanted it."

Shane started playing with his hair again, running his fingers through the slightly damp locks. "Hey, I don't care what time it is. If you want it, you got it." Reed's small smile was hidden by the fabric of Shane's shirt. "And at least it was late enough that we didn't wake anybody up."

Or so Shane thought. The reality was that the banging of the headboard that they so blissfully ignored was actually a lot louder than they thought. The wood would crash against the wall, making the whole wall vibrate and send the noise reverberating through the whole dorm.

A lot of wide eyed Windsors lie in bed, trying to block it out but finding it impossible to not wonder who was having sex so loud it managed to wake them up. It wasn't until Reed's scream of Shane's name echoed through the walls did they figure it out.

And maybe that was worse than not knowing.

Either way tomorrow morning they were both going to get an earful from a lot of angry, amused, and just a little bit petrified, Windsors.


End file.
